Main Mellowbrook 4 - Mellowbrook Arcade Caper
by TXToonGuy1037
Summary: Kick and Gunther arrives at the arcade to play the Rock Callahan game based on the movie they watched - Zombie Motocross. Julie, Grandpa Buttowski work at the arcade along with a new girl that catches Kick's eye while he thinks about his feelings about his rival, neighor and love interest, Kendall. What will happen... you'll need to read this! You won't be disappointed!


The Main Mellowbrook 4 episode #1 - Mellowbrook Arcade Caper

Kick and his friends are their original ages in the actual show.

STORY BEGINS

The short daredevil and his Nordic best buddy are on the way to Mellowbrook Arcade for the new Rock Callaghan Virtual Game - Zombie Smash, based on the movie Zombie Motorcross, the one Kick and Gunther watched with Mouth after outsmarting Mouth's older brother, Pantsy, plus the time when Kick first kissed his rival and frenemy, Kendall.

"I gotta tell you, Kick! This game's gotta kick major Buttowski! No pun intended!" Gunther cried excitied.

"No worries, Gunth! This game is sure to kick plenty!" Kick replied.

Once they enter the door, Kick and Gunther are stopped by someone Kick knows well.

"Hold it, sport!" An short elderly man with a soccer shirt over his orange sweater.

"Grandpa! What are you doing here?" Kick said suprisingly.

"I work here, son! It's sure it's a hoot here." Grandpa Buttowski said "especially some of my co-workers."

"Who else works here?" Gunther asked.

"A redheaded girl with green and purple shirt and blue jeans, a girl with a somehow dark and goth wardrobe, dressed almost dressed like Emo Kid, but very friendly."

"I know one of the them." Kick figures out who one of the girls are. "One of them is Julie Trenton, she's the best friend of my rival and frenemy, Kendall Perkins."

Ever since Kick sees Kendall with her best friend, Julie, Kick sees a little less of her because her time with Kendall, and but when Kendall walks pass to Kick and Gunther, Kendall was more friendlier. Gunther found out about most information about Julie, like she was born in Mellowbrook and Kendall were best friends ever since before age 7.

And when Julie and her family moved to Texas for such a time because of Julie's mother job transferring and also Kendall's mother died in an accident, Kendall was devasted to both incidents and would miss both her best friend and her mother dearly and and become distant and locking herself in books, any books including romance, adventure, etc. But when Julie and her family moved back to Mellowbrook, Kendall immediately got her best friend back.

When Gunther tells all of this to Kick, Kick actually felt bad for Kendall because of what happened to her but he now he's actually glad that Kendall's got a best friend who will be there for here, just like our own Kick Buttowski and Gunther Magnuson. Kick thought about his time with Kendall, like the time they danced, and when Kick kissed her in the cinema and actually like the kiss despite spitting it out with her soda, the time his and Kendall's hands got their hands stuck, and the time Kendall's accidently outdid Kick in the motocross without the moto. Once he did, he actually thought through his feelings for Kendall and actually really loves mostly everything about her, including her persereverance in her school zone and when with Kick, their sorts of interests. And most of all, he now knows why Kendall was the way she was and what she is now.

Kick started to once think about how Kendall would be in the arcade anytime soon because of her friendship with Julie. Julie and Kendall did everything together, played games, played cosplaying, etc. Kendall and Julie are like Kick and Gunther, best buddies to the end, and without the other, they are half of themselves.

"Well, you these girls are sure to make welcome here because they played games in their spare time and they're awesome!" Grandpa Buttowski said with a daredevil hand pose.

"I'll bet, can't wait, Grandpa!"

"Well, have fun you two!"

"We will!"

Kick and Gunther walk their way and found the one game they looked for - Rock Callahan's Zombie Smash Game, with a two player seats, so they race who can beat more zombie's than the other. One player would Rock Callahan, and the second player would be a Jason Voorhies-look a like with brown hair named Killer Callaway.

"Hey guys!" The redheaded girl and her friend came to Kick and Gunther as they are about start the game, Julie and her partner, a blonde girl with purple stands and a dark purple headband, a long-sleeved dark green shirt, purple skirt, green socks, and black boots, came to greet them personally.

"Hey, Jules!" Gunther replied to Julie, somehow lovestuck. Gunther has a crush on Julie.

"Aer you guys play this game! It's gonna kick major Buttowski!"

"Is everyone thinks that would be my catchphrase that popular?" Kick asked amusingly yet annoyed at the same time.

"Well, there are some people who really admire and love you, so you can't be that suprised," said the blonde girl in purple.

Kick looked at the girl, and loves her spunky personality despite being dressed darkly.

"What's your name, miss?" Kick asked.

"I'm Mildred. And you're the Kick Buttowski I heard about!" Mildred introduces herself casually a little closely like Emo Kid.

"Yeah. Here's Julie, where's Kendall?" Kick asked Julie, still thinking a bit of the overachiever yet great blonde.

"Ahh... she's out of town for a few days since Wednesday... and she went with my mom." Julie said a bit nervously. "They'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh, okay." "Mildred" sees the tiny depression in the daredevil's face. She felt bad for him. Kick really likes Kendall a lot especially since he thinks about her feelings for her. "Hey Julie, can play this game with Gunther. I wanna go to another game somehow."

"But about the motocross game?" Gunther worried about his best friend.

"I'll get to it later, don't worry. Right now, I wanna play something that'll help me out with my... problem."

"Sure, Kick. Are you sure?" Julie asked Kick.

"Yeah, Gunther needs the bird to help him out." Kick smiled at the couple.

"Sure." Both Gunther and Julie replied. Immediately they start the game while Kick with Mildred at his side looking for a relaxing game.

"Are you okay, Kick?" Mildred asks, worried about the daredevil.

"I'm fine, Milldred" Kick replied depressed.

Mildred really feels bad for Kick, he thinks about the girl that he loves and the girl she might know.

"You can tell me. No one will know. And call me Millie."

"Do you promise, Millie?"

"Cross my heart!"

"I always think about Kendall and whether I really dislike or do I really love her. I was always busy doing stunts riding my problems, but not all of them. When Gunther told me about her and Julie, that makes me change my mind about Kendall, and I thought about my feelings and hers. And I really love her."

Once he finished, some of people next to him, most of them he know, Emo Kid, Mouth, Wade, Mr. Vickle, Lucy, Isabelle, Gwen Axle, and of course Julie's younger sister, Haley, heard his confession and actually felt bad for him.

"Gee, Danger Dude, I always knew you like Kendall someway." Wade helds a hand to Kick's shoulder.

"I feel ya, Kick." Emo Kid said.

"Did Gunther tell all of you this?" Kick asked.

"No. Just the cul-de-sac." Mouth said sympathetically yet cool. "Kendalla and the Julester are sure great as best friends. And since Gunther told us about you and Kendall, It was a surprise that but not that big since we now know."

"Kick, we're your friends," Mr. Vickle said. "Even though you drive us crazy with your antics, we still care."

Kick actually smiles, "thanks, guys."

"Hey Kick, wanna play Wreck-It Ralph? It's awesome!"

"Sure, Hales. Why not?" Kick agrees to his occassional winggirl, Haley Trenton.

Haley put a coin for Kick to play first. Once Kick plays the game, he's enjoying this game, it's levels are top-notch, and the bonus game allows extra players, which means Haley, Mouth, Emo Kid, and Gwen helped Kick.

"I gotta say, Hales. That was an awesome game!" Kick excited says to his #1 fan.

"Thanks, just helping my #1 fan!" Haley hugged Kick, and he later returns it with his own.

Once Kick and Millie left that game to go for another game.

"Hey, Kick, wanna shoot some hoops?"

"Uhh... I'm not great at basketball."

"Come on, Kick, ya chicken?" Mildred playfully does the chicken insult and even does the bucking.

"Okay, okay!" Kick gives into her playfulness, reminds him a bit of Kendall. "I can't wait to beat you."

"We'll see about that, Helmet Head!" Mildred exclaims.

Kick really likes Millie but has feelings for Kendall, in which Millie also knows. Kick and Millie outdoes in shooting basketballs in hoops!

"Give up, yet Mills?"

"In your dreams, Buttowski!"

Once the game finishes, Millie wins the game!

"Yes! In your face, Clarence! Never underestimated the girl here!"

"You sure are hardcore, Millie!"

"Thanks a lot, Kick!"

"No problem. Wait, what? Did you just call me Clarence?"

Millie let the pet name slipped off her mouth.

"No! I said Kick!"

"But you also called me Clarence?"

"Uh... Julie calls you Clarence ocassionally."

"Yeah, but there is one only one girl who calls both "Clarence" and "Kick"! Is that you, Kendall?"

Millie was so scared because she is in fact Kendall Perkins, the girl Kick loves. Julie and Gunther just came towards them.

"Yes."

"Why did you lie to me, Kendall?" Kick demanded an answer. "You too, Julie why?"

"Because... I was scared to tell you my feelings and you might reject me." Kendall says sadly. Her eyes started to shed tears and she fells on her knees. Julie knelt down to comfort her best friend.

"Kendall really likes you, Kick. But she was afraid you might reject her." Julie tells Kick.

Kick did something he wanted to do but wouldn't dare do in public. He hugged his girl to be and kissed her.

"Kendall Perkins, I'm sorry." Kick hold on to Kendall with Julie still hugging her. "I always liked you and I didn't really think of them enough especially since you're an overachiever in school. But when I think about it, you're just like me, we don't do fail, we like awesome. But I know I really like you like you. Kendall, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, Kick... Yes! Yes! I will!" Kendall was actually happy after he confessed and accepts and tackles him with kisses.

"Hey Jules?" Gunther askes Julie.

"Yeah, Gunth." Julie replies.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously.

"Sure! Of course, I always liked you, Gunther!"

Once Kick &amp; Kendall and Gunther &amp; Julie became 2 items. Everyone cheered, especially Haley, Mouth, Wade, Mr. Vickle, Emo Kid, Avery (Kick's twin cousin), Annabelle (Gunther's cousin), Isabelle (Gunther's cousin), Lucy Perkinson, Rowdy Remington, the DiPazzi Twins, and even Ronaldo and his cousin Melissa Fujisaki.

"Way to go, guys!" Avery congradulated the 2 couples.

"By the way, Jules! I already know your feelings for my cousin" Annabelle informs Jules.

"Thanks, Anna." Julie hugs Anna.

"So, friends. Now that you guys are together. What plans you have for the weekend?" Ronaldo asks.

Kick, Kendall, Julie and Gunther nervously glance at each other.

"We're going to Disney Land!' Gunther immediately exclaims.

"Really? You're going to Disney Land?" Melissa asks.

"No we're not really going to Disney Land." Kick corrects them. "We're just starting our lives together!"

"Well, Kick, you're a group now. What are you gonna call your group?"

"We're the Main Mellowbrook 4!" Julie answers!

"Awesome!" Mouth exclaims!

"Grandpa, can you and the girls whip us for pizza?"

"Sure thing, but I'll need some assistance."

"We're on it, Grandpa!" Kendall said.

"Hey Kendall, bet you and Julie a date Gunther I can roll the dough faster than you." Kick challenges Kendall.

"Well see about that, Clarence! I mean Kick!" Kendall winks at her boyfriend.

A few years later, The Main Mellowbrook 4 (Kick, Gunther, Kendall and Julie) merged with Mouth, Emo Kid, Gwen, Annabelle, Avery, Lucy, Isabelle, and Jessica and became the Chimchungas!

There are some episodes to come! So it's not over yet, folks!


End file.
